


No turning back, no, turn back !

by mechaniicalcow, Patatarte



Series: The mixed box [9]
Category: cowchop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Car Accident, Choking, Gen, Suffering, and pain, bad injury, lots of pain, sadness too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechaniicalcow/pseuds/mechaniicalcow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: While followed by enemies, Brett tries something with their car.There's no turning back as the crash happens...But maybe there's a turning back to how it ends.





	1. No turning back

Brett made a bad choice in the desert. He knew it at the instant he made the turn. Their car was in a really bad shape, missing two doors, a deflated tire and it even started smoking. But they were still going at a fast speed, making a trail of dust behind them.

Everything would be really cinematic, with the sunset and its nice pink tones. Yeah, everything looks like a nice gangster movie, but it's close to the credits. 

The whole situation is a disaster. Sure, they have done worst before. But right now is just another case of it. Only one car is following them, not in a better shape than their, but still close. The whole chase seemed to last forever, and if there was a lot of actions and ride parts in between, it was still stressful to the core.

Aleks had no ammunition left, trying to hold himself as tight as possible on the grab handle, the door on his side was long gone. Brett driving was just like him, strong, big turns, not that much finesse into it. But it’s what they needed, because that situation was shit.

“Hold on, hold on !” Aleks screamed, trying to choose whether would be better, pushing his feet on the dash or trying to be as lax as possible and go with the flow.

The road Brett just turned on was not even really a road. Just a dirt trail with holes in the desert, something the car couldn’t possible handle. And of course, it went to a bigger shit show than before.

The following car went closer, because better shaped for the area, bumping into their as Aleks cursed loudly, trying his best not to get his fucking leg out of the car. Brett was only focused on the sort of road he was on, jaw tight, fists digging into the steering wheel. Maybe he could try a trick ? The road seemed long and going nowhere, and none of their phones could help right now. Nobody else of the crew could help. They were on their own.

Brett just decided it’d be the best, because either he continued forward and the following car would end destroying the back of the car and making them crash or some shit, or he’d do that trick.

“Aleks, hold as tight as you can on my arm.” He just said, too calm for the situation.

“What, what are you-” Aleks just did it anyways, because his safety belt wasn’t there anymore and Brett had his still.

Brett pulled the brake, and that signed the credits.

It was too violent for their speed, something went wrong, the car just made a metal scream. Brett only heard that noise, felt something slip away from his side and get projected out of the car. He couldn’t just tell himself what happened that the following car crashed on their.

Things turned to black, everything.

When he opened his eyes again, Brett had the fucking headache of his life, but was alive. Thanks god to the airbags and the seatbelt and just the whole angels on his shoulders, probably. He took a big amount of time to get out of the car, feeling pain in every muscles but not enough to be stuck. He mostly felt like he had cotton limbs.

“Aleks…?” He said in a whisper, looking around and seeing the other car unmoving with blood splattered inside. It probably was fatal for those asshole. Good.

But where the fuck was Aleks ? Under ? No, please no.

Brett looked around again, and little time had passed, the sun was down but not since long at all. Everything was oddly silent, or maybe Brett had something to his ears ?

“Br-ett ! Fuck !” 

No, that was definitely someone calling for him. And he knew the voice, obviously. So he tried to dash to it, but just walked fast. A body was on the dirt, not looking in a good shape, and under a dried tree.

“Dude, I can’t believe we survi-” He stopped there, words stuck in his throat as he looked down at Aleks, when he saw the details.

Aleks was struggling with breathing, one of his leg was oddly shaped, possibly broken. But blood was all over his mouth and nose. Somehow he was still wearing his sunglasses. But what was the worst to Brett, was some piece of metal stuck in his chest. 

He turned his head, to prevent himself from reacting badly before the other, hand over his to not gag. He had to look back at Aleks and double check to make sure what he saw was real and not just some adrenaline rush Bullshit his mind was creating.

Unfortunately it was real. A piece of the car seemed to be lodged in his chest with some dried blood around it. Aleks was heaving and trying to get some words out of his throat.

“Brett, fuck- Brett help me” was all he could say before he stopped talking again and coughed up some more blood.

Brett crouched next to him immediately at the sight and mentally cursed at himself for causing this. His thoughts were flying while watching the blood pool out of Aleks’ mouth. He was panicking and it was easily shown by the way he was speaking. He held Aleks' jaw with both his hands and said “no no no, buddy keep that stuff inside of yourself” even if it didnt make much sense.

But all Aleks did was cough up more blood, some of it getting onto Bretts fingers. The crew leader looked down at Aleks, staring at him through the shades on his face. 

“Don't worry buddy, we're gonna get you help” Brett nearly choked on his own words, not sure if Aleks would even last long enough for help to come. Hell, he wasn't even sure he could get help.

Then an idea struck him.

He got up and walked over to the car from the people that were chasing him, and mentally prayed that one of them had a phone on them that he could steal. The one day neither of them has their phones on them, this happens of course.

He pushed the bodies up, and checked quickly. Yeah, they were clearly dead. He searched around through their pockets and thankfully one of them had a phone.

Brett got a glint of hope and rushed back to Aleks on the floor. He was still breathing softly with blood all over himself. Brett was fast at dialing Anna on the phone, hoping she would pick up. She is a medic after all, she would know what to do.

Ring, ring, ring. She doesnt pick up.

He tried to keep his calm as he dialed Lindsey as fast as possible, and she picked up on the first ring. Bless her. “Hey Bre-” was all she got in before Brett talked over her.

“Hey, Lindsey, we have a problem. We we're in a bad car crash, me and Aleks. I'm okay but he's choking up blood and he has a piece of the car lodged in his chest. I'm not sure what to do but I think his leg's broken and I think he bleeding internally too and-” 

This time Lindsey cut him off. “Give me your location immediately and I will send a medic and a helicopter immediately.”

Brett couldnt think straight, he wasnt sure he could remember where he was.

“Uhh," he looked around again, for any clue. "We're in that desert we were talking about last week. You know the one near that forest with the dirt everywhere?”

He wasn't making any sense.

“Brett, you're going to be more specific than that.” Lindsey responded as calm as possible.

And something in Brett's mind clicked into place while he was staring at that piece stuck in Aleks chest, until he had to turn away again.

“We're in the Mojave Desert. The west area of it where it starts to turn into a lot more dirt and there's a few trees.”

Lindsey paused before responding again about 20 seconds later.

“okay, everything will be at you within 45 minutes. How is Aleks holding up?” 

Brett stared at Aleks again and thought “he might be dead in 45 minutes!” but didnt say that of course.

“He's breathing kind of still. I'm scared to take the piece out of his chest, I'm not sure if it pierced something but there doesnt seem to be blood flowing out of it right now. I think-” He paused and took a big breath before continuing. “I think his leg is broken, but he stopped coughing up blood, thats good right?” he asked panickly.

“yeah yeah, that's good” Lindsey responded, trying to keep Brett calm. "Are there any other open wounds on him bleeding that you think you can patch up? With anything you have on you ?” She asked.

Brett looked at a few cuts on Aleks, but a gash on his leg that looked broken seemed to be bleeding a bit still. “Yeah, give me a second,” He said before placing the phone on the floor and taking off the bomber jacket he was wearing, tying it around Aleks' leg.

He picked up the phone again a moment later after he took time to breathe, a hand on Aleks' arm. Lindsey was still waiting paitently on the phone for him.

“The leg, the one that looks broken, it was bleeding so I wrapped my jacket around it.” He whipped some sweat out of his face.

“Good good, any other places bleeding you can help with for the time being? The chopper will be there in 35 minutes.” Lindsey says, trying to sound as flat as possible, not giving on her emotions.

Brett looks at Aleks' chest and he's still softly breathing thankfully, but he's not sure for how much longer he can. He doesn't see anything on him that he can patch up, most of the small cuts he got had already sealed themselves.

As he tried to talk again, Aleks tried to shift his body before making a wheezing noise and having more blood pour out of his mouth before he continued laying flat on the floor. Bretts gasped and his eyes went wide staring at the poor man, missing whatever Lindsey was saying as she kept repeating Brett's name over the phone.

Brett was still crouched on the floor and just kept whispering “Stay with me buddy, it's gonna be okay” over and over again as a mantra for the both of them. Once Aleks breathing seemed to even out slightly a few minutes later, Brett tried talking again, Lindsey still on the line.

“He tried to shift and some more blood came out of his mouth” was all he could say, not really knowing what else to do.

“Tell him to stay still, moving is going to cause more internal bleeding.” Lindsey sounded cold, and it wasn't really calming Brett's nerves but what else was she supposed to tell him.

“Okay” was all he said back. He rubbed one of Aleks' arms softly, hoping to keep them both calm.

Aleks was still breathing and that was a good sign.

“The helicopter will be there in 15 minutes” Lindsey said over the phone like a machine saying the time.

“Thanks, Aleks is still breathing, not bleeding anywhere though. At least not anywhere i can see, he might be internally.” Brett said, like he was listing things in his head now, trying not to get feelings in the way.

“Alright just stay there with him and keep watching him” was all Lindsey could respond with now. She wanted to give some assurance, but with how bad Aleks' condition sounded over the phone, she didnt want to give any false hope. 

“Just keep staying with him” she said softly. She repeated it a few more times knowing that just hearing the words was comforting Brett slightly. 

Just hearing a voice was making a difference. He was breathing easier now and she could hear it over the phone. “5 minutes until the chopper is there".

“Thanks Lind-” but Brett was cut short as Aleks started to cough up more blood again. He dropped the phone and cursed. “No no no, not this- fuck, no this isnt good- fuck” was all he could say, not knowing how to help him.

Then he saw Aleks' chest fall flat, and the small repetitive motion of it coming back up and down again didn't happen.

All brett could do was curse.

“Lindsey, I don't think he's breathing.” He finaly said flatly over the phone.

“Is there blood in his throat ? He could be choking on his own blood ? Put your hand on his pulse and check if he has one.” Mechanical, precise.

Brett instantly put two fingers to the side of Aleks' throat, right under his jaw line and searched for a pulse. He searched around moving his fingers frantically for a moment, not able to find anything.

“His mouth is full of blood and he doesn't have a pulse.” Brett said frantically, starting to shake.

Lindsey didn't know what to do at this point. She wasn't the medic, Anna was, and panic started to fill her system more that it already had.

“Is he choking on the blood ? Check again for a pulse.” She tried

“No, ugh- Lindsey, he's not breathing at all ! i dont feel any pulse either !!” Brett was in full panic mode. He wasn't sure what to do, he didn't know nearly enough about anything medical wise and was scared. He's never been this scared in his life.

He stared at Aleks' body on the floor and he looked so pale. Brett didn't want to say Aleks was dead, that's the last thing he wanted to do. He could hear Lindseys breathing pick up over the phone.

“The chopper will be their in two minutes” was all Lindsey could say, her voice breaking.

“Okay, okay !" was all Brett could respond, but mentally he was cursing at himself like crazy. this was all his fault and because of him, Aleks probably died.

He could see the helicopter in the sky, it looked like it was less than a few miles away and as he got closer he could hear its propellers whirling.

“Aleks…?” Brett could hear how broken his voice sounded, how unsure and weak it was.

The phone was pushed on the side, ignored, Lindsey's voice sounding so distant and weak. The rush of everything seemed to go down and sending the chill to his bones. He touched the skin, Aleks’ cheeks, giving smalls taps there to get any reactions really.

He got none.

Nothing, not a move. It was only the helicopter and the dust flowing increasingly, nothing else had life. The cars were still, those criminals after them, dead and colder now. Aleks ? Aleks…

Nothing, so out of character for Aleks, even when he’s asleep. It’s odd, like a really bad imitation.

Brett doesn’t want to believe but half of himself knows. His hands get the sunglasses and he just drop them as he gets a look on the eyes. No, no, god no. Brett knows death, saw it many times on other faces, flirted with it too much but on that familiar face ? It hurts like a punch in the guts.

Aleks’ eyes are open but life isn’t there anymore. There’s that cold gaze that doesn’t look good on him at all, and Brett just loses it. He sobs, his whole body shaking as he grabs Aleks’ face, squeezing the cheeks, trying to give back some warmth to it.

“Aleks, buddy-” He knows, but doesn’t want to, want to forget all, to close his eyes and wake up somewhere with a cold fever and curse at the world.

The helicopter might push the dirt into his eyes, shake the ground, he doesn’t care anymore. It’s not useful, it’s fucking useless. Aleks doesn’t need help anymore, it’s too fucking late. It’s too late for him and it’s Brett’s fault.

They could have survived with going straight, they could have, yeah. 

But Brett tried something he had little to no control over and killed Aleks. He said hold on, as if just holding onto him could help him against the fucking gravity and shit. A fucking idiot, that’s all he was.

Someone gets next to him and he pushes them. Who cares who this is ? Go back to your home, there’s nothing there anymore, fuck off.

Just go.

A tear falls on Aleks’ face, and Brett almost have a nervous laugh because he just thinks about how Aleks would have cursed for having so many shit on his face. Blood, dust, and now tears making the whole worst ? God, it’d be so good to have him says “I don’t like shit on my face, dude”, like it’s his catchphrase nowadays. 

That’d be nice.

But no.

Brett just grabs Aleks’ jacket and forces his body into his, in a last and desperate embrace. He couldn’t say goodbye, couldn’t help him, condemned him. The piece of metal is scraping his chest but Brett doesn’t care at this point.

Aleks is gone.


	2. No, turn back !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just the same once again,  
> While followed by enemies, Brett tries something with their car.  
> There's no turning back as the crash happens...  
> But maybe there's a turning back to how it ends,  
> This time, Aleks survives.

Brett made a bad choice in the desert. He knew it at the instant he made the turn. Their car was in a really bad shape, missing two doors, a deflated tire and it even started smoking. But they were still going at a fast speed, making a trail of dust behind them.

Everything would be really cinematic, with the sunset and its nice pink tones. Yeah, everything looks like a nice gangster movie, but it's close to the credits. 

The whole situation is a disaster. Sure, they have done worst before. But right now is just another case of it. Only one car is following them, not in a better shape than their, but still close. The whole chase seemed to last forever, and if there was a lot of actions and ride parts in between, it was still stressful to the core.

Aleks had no ammunition left, trying to hold himself as tight as possible on the grab handle, the door on his side was long gone. Brett driving was just like him, strong, big turns, not that much finesse into it. But it’s what they needed, because that situation was shit.

“Hold on, hold on !” Aleks screamed, trying to choose whether would be better, pushing his feet on the dash or trying to be as lax as possible and go with the flow.

The road Brett just turned on was not even really a road. Just a dirt trail with holes in the desert, something the car couldn’t possible handle. And of course, it went to a bigger shit show than before.

The following car went closer, because better shaped for the area, bumping into their as Aleks cursed loudly, trying his best not to get his fucking leg out of the car. Brett was only focused on the sort of road he was on, jaw tight, fists digging into the steering wheel. Maybe he could try a trick ? The road seemed long and going nowhere, and none of their phones could help right now. Nobody else of the crew could help. They were on their own.

Brett just decided it’d be the best, because either he continued forward and the following car would end destroying the back of the car and making them crash or some shit, or he’d do that trick.

“Aleks, hold as tight as you can on my arm.” He just said, too calm for the situation.

“What, what are you-” Aleks just did it anyways, because his safety belt wasn’t there anymore and Brett had his still.

Brett pulled the brake, and that signed the credits.

It was too violent for their speed, something went wrong, the car just made a metal scream. Brett only heard that noise, felt something slip away from his side and get projected out of the car. He couldn’t just tell himself what happened that the following car crashed on their.

What Brett couldn’t comprehend, Aleks lived it. He felt a huge sting as he got projected away, slamming into the car’s blunt metal and rolling on the dirt to end under a tree of all things.

He felt dizzy, and painful but also sick. He wanted to puke but couldn’t, stuck on his back and not being able to move. A huge pain was taking over his chest, like a pulsing sensation. He blinked a few times before everything went back to him.

The situation, the localisation, Brett ! Was Brett okay ? There was no fucking noise anymore, or just some depressing gas or something from the cars.

Aleks groaned, painfully so.

His legs felt weird, he couldn’t move them and felt nothing even and couldn’t push himself up to look. But it was the least of his fucking problems anyways, he tried to keep up with his own breathing becoming erratic and found that it was impossible. Something was flowing in his throat and mouth and he coughed, once, twice, wincing.

He felt even more sick and dizzier, needing help. He felt things being wrong and that was the worse about it.

“Br-ett !” He coughed again “fuck” His voice sounded like a bad smoker. He couldn’t get if Brett was even alive and that was killing him too.

He wanted to go in a bang, something big and flashy, memorable, not like this. Not slow and painful and pathetic on the side of a dirt road in the middle of nowhere. Or so he’d end getting eaten by everything around or some shit.

“Help- fuck” He tried again, weaker.

A shadow went above him. He couldn’t really see who, too much dirt on his sunglasses who somehow were still on his face. He was struggling with everything, but weirdly had no panic taking over him. He was too focused on trying to breathe without coughing his whole blood out.

There were words, and movements, but Aleks felt out of it. He mumbled a “Help me” once again and felt like everything was heavy and strange, almost comfortable suddenly. His healthy-self would have screamed red flag at this, but he wasn’t caring at the moment. 

Thankfully he wasn’t trying to go into that sensation, he wanted to stay with Brett (that was really him, right ?), wanted him to help and at the same time, he wanted to reassure him. Don’t you worry, we made it through worse than that. I’m the ImmortalHD, right ? Haha

Haha

It echoed in his mind as he felt his eyelids go lower and lower, coming back to earth when Brett patted his cheeks.

Brett ? Oh yeah, Brett. Cool, he’s alive. He’ll take care of everything, Brett is the best. Everything will go smooth now, there’s no noise, it’s warm and comfortable and-

And…

And he closed his eyes again, at the moment his sunglasses were snatched away from his face and he got slapped. He barely reacted and got slapped again, harder. 

“ … !” 

What ?

“....!”

What is going on ?

“ALEKS !” 

He almost jumped at how loud the sound was, but his body just gave him enough pain to just get tense and have his jaw tight. Fuck, everything was pain again. And light was coming on his face, bright, aggressive !

He thought he was going to die, slapped by an angel or something !

Blood was out of his mouth as soon as he could open it, trying to get a word out without success. He just groaned and screamed soon after as he was carried away from the floor. He felt something on his hand, another hand maybe ? He just screamed as the sky moved above him and went back to black, cold metal.

“Hold him !” Someone yelled.

Aleks was starting to shake, trying to get away despite not even wanting to, his body just went on his own program and his mind was just screaming and feeling in pain.

“Talk to him !” The same voice said.

Two dirty hands took Aleks’ face in a tight squeeze, his face getting turned a little to another face. Aleks puked blood and bile, not able to help himself from doing so, barely feeling disgusted by the slime on his chin.

“Aleks, stay with me, okay buddy ?” Brett, reassuring, here, warm. “We’ll get you out of there, you’ll be fine, I’ll give you vacation, it’ll be fine, you’ll be-” 

His nice words got cut by a loud scream from Aleks as something got pulled out of his chest. More hands went on him, forcing him down, for his own safety. Own safety, my ass, he was bleeding even more now, and not from his mouth.

He was here, somewhere between the harsh reality of a cold helicopter and the strange hazy face talking wonders and dreams, trying to calm him down as he struggled to breath, only feeling tears rolling down and cleaning the dirt and blood on his face.

More voices went around, louder, and less audible.

Aleks focused on Brett’s face, on the halo of light behind him. Perhaps a light in the helicopter, perhaps something holy, who knows ? He felt like puking again but instead rolled his eyes, blood leaving his mind, fainting.

Darkness came back and they weren’t as nice as he once felt.

He was alone in the darkness, crumbling into himself, sobbing and sweaty. Every scream he made echoed back and it felt like his voice was even delayed from his action. It was insanely cold and instead of dulling the pain, it made it general. His mind was so foggy.

He knows drugs, knows alcohol effects, and that’s not it. Perhaps close to some aspects, but this specific sensation is out of there. Aleks knows he’s dreaming, he sees himself from above, trying to move and having another trail of himself moving before he truly does.

Is he dying ? Is that what happens when you pass out and bleed out ? No, he got injured a lot and it never went that way.

Or maybe he never remembered.

A big sound shakes his surrounding, vibrating into his whole being. It’s a voice, somehow ? But slowed down to the thousand or something. Aleks can’t make out the words, can only hold his ears to protect them as it gets louder and louder.

He screams, feels his chest giving up, crumbling down, his ribs breaking inside, swallowed by a black hole as his mouth gets filled with a black liquid. The thick dark paste covers him whole, pushing him into the ground, into a crude light.

There’s screams, many of them. There’s Brett holding his shoulders, James is here too, looking like he jumped out of bed, hair looking like shit. Trevor is here, holding down his legs even if it seems worthless. Lindsey holding some shiny things…and some others he can’t get a good look at.

James is holding a tissue full of blood, that Aleks sees it, clear as day. The red is so pretty like blood rose. James’ hands are covered with that red and he’s so sweaty, taking another and another, repeating the same move, cleaning the excess, making a lovely bouquet in his other hand. 

Aleks wants to talk, ask why the fuck is James holding a bouquet of rose but it seems like a heartache prevents him from doing so. Maybe he does say something because all eyes are on him, wide open, in shock.

“He’s fucking awake.” Cuts the sudden silence, James shakes, panics rising in his eyes. “LINDSEY HE’S AWAKE !” James yells, trembling and grabbing more roses.

Brett gets a stronger grip on his shoulders, but Aleks wants to see where James got those flowers ! Trevor gets back and pukes. What is going on ?

More screams start, and too many people are around him, holding him down, panic into their eyes. Aleks is confused for a couple of seconds of blissful nothingness before the pain just takes him back.

He’s a ragdoll, or like that little girl in the exorcist. His eyes roll so hard into his skull he can feel them there. 

He even feels each fingers holding a part of him down, the sweat on them, the force given.

He’s dying, isn’t it ? It’s the end, it’s not just a fucking bullet in the arm or a broken toe. It feels much worse. In fact it’s so bad he doesn’t really know what it feels like, it’s just making his whole body react but his mind just gives up, all controls down.

The only thing he remembers after this is seeing James in the corner of a shitty room, his hair not looking any better, looking so sick and tired. Aleks sees him looks up at him, eyes meeting, James yelling something away and it sounds like a dragon in the mist. Aleks just goes back to the nothingness right after.

Maybe hours or days later, he opens his eyes again, feels rusty, voice hoarse as he hears himself asks Brett to kill him, in a calm tone. Brett laughs and maybe cries a little, shaking his head and helping him drink with a straw.

Aleks hasn’t even started sipping that he’s gone again.

More and more, he opens his eyes or just hears things around. Can’t tell the time or anything at all. He just feels tired and there’s nothing else. Everything is dull and smooth now, people are walking by, sometimes he spots some of them, sometimes nothing at all.

He doesn’t dream anymore, it’s just black and warm. He feels like there’s a sword above him but it doesn’t fall.

One day, it goes on longer. There’s nobody in the room and he just stares blankly at a wall until someone gets in. Lindsey drops her folder when she meets his eyes and laughs, so happy, she’s a ray of sunshine but she looks so tired.

Aleks wants to make a joke about it, and he has one in store that he tries to deliver. Only half of the words get out but he laughs anyways and it turns into whines as a white pain goes through his torso.

Only then he remembers of what happened, the whole thing. Lindsey talks to him, asks him many questions and he tries his best. She leaves for a short amount of time but he’s asleep before she comes back.

It goes on for so long, staying awake longer each times but still not that much. He finally sees Trevor again, and the guy even dances on some stupid tune for him. That’s nice, and he talks a lot to explain what happened since he went down.

James comes a lot, but it’s always quick. He just drops some things, says something snarky and leaves. At first Aleks is confused by that attitude, but the more he gets his mind back, the more he understands.

It’s when Brett decides to talk about that day that it gets clear. He explains with crude details what happened, his mistakes and Aleks’ injuries. Brett takes full responsibility, but at the moment Aleks doesn’t care about that. He’s alive, and just as useful as a lonely noodle forgotten in a pot, but alive.

Aleks really just is glad to be alive, and that face in Brett’s little mirror is just good enough for now. Sure he’s pale with dark circles under his eyes and way too long hair now (it has been so long, really ?), but he’s breathing.

They joke around, Brett really feeling relieved as Aleks doesn’t look too mopey about the whole thing. And they even have good news about his legs, perhaps not perfect news but he’d be able to walk again. So it’s going alright. It’ll be alright.

As Brett stands and gets ready to leave, Aleks stops him with a big ass smile just a bit tired but close enough to his usual self. 

“Next time, I’ll drive.”

Brett chuckles, adjusting the cap on his head. “Sure thing, buddy.” Next thing is a nice touch on Aleks’ shoulder. “But first you’ll drive a wheelchair. Jakob, James and Trevor found four of them, just to race with you.”

Good, he’ll win that race, just like he won every other ones. He wonders if Lindsey will let him train in the hallways.

**Author's Note:**

> it is the end, or is it ?


End file.
